


Pursuit

by Lunamionny



Series: Our most inexhaustible source of magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Flirting, Inappropriate Erections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny/pseuds/Lunamionny
Summary: Narcissa tried to ignore Theodore Nott's persistent pursuit of her. The age difference was one of many reasons why it would have been wrong to reciprocate his affections. But Theodore Nott is used to getting what he wants....





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Fairest of the Rare's '1000 member drabble' challenge. I was given the prompt theme: 'pursuit'. Max word count: 500.  
> Warning: a little age-difference naughtiness ;)

Narcissa wasn’t sure when her son’s best friend had started pursuing her. Possibly sometime around his seventeenth birthday; she remembered the way he had looked at her as they’d toasted his coming-of-age. She had dismissed it of course - a schoolboy infatuation - age was one of the many reasons why it would have been wrong to reciprocate it. But two years after the war, when Theo had been orphaned and she divorced, and the boy had practically started living at Malfoy Manor, a welcome and willing guest of Draco’s, she'd found it harder to ignore.

He became more brazen, more arrogant in his pursuit of her. Like the time she walked into his bedroom, thinking he was out, and Theo was stood with only a towel wrapped low around his waist, hair ruffled from the shower he’d just had. She took in his lean muscles and taut stomach, and a bolt of arousal had shot through her, right to her core. But years of good breeding meant she was adept at not letting this show. 

She watched as Theo deliberately released the towel and it dropped to the floor, revealing a hardening cock springing up between his legs.

“Oops,” he deadpanned, his eyes staying locked on hers, his face expressionless except for a coy smile hinting at the edges of his lips.

Despite the growing wet heat between her legs, Narcissa employed a cold expression and let her gaze slowly wander up and down his body.

“I’ve seen better,” she said indifferently before sweeping from the room.

She hadn’t actually ‘seen better’. But she thought the comment might dampen his enthusiastic pursuit of her.

It didn’t.

A few weeks later, Theo nonchalantly entered her bedroom as she was getting ready for a gala event.

“Theodore, you can’t come barging in here. This is my -”

“I love it when you call me Theo _dore_ , Narcissa,” he interrupted, mischievous grin on his beautiful face. “Always makes my cock twitch.”

“Theodore -” she began again. 

“Oh! There it goes again.” Both of their eyes flickered to his crotch.

Narcissa turned her back to Theo and, to hide the blush that had warmed her cheeks, pretended to search for something on her shelf.

But suddenly he was behind her - close - so close she could feel the heat of him.

“What do you want Theo?” she asked without turning around. “What are you pursuing with this-”

“I want you. I thought that was obvious.” His voice was low and thick, his breath warm on her neck. “And I'm used to getting what I want.”

She felt his lips press down on her shoulder, felt the delicious scratch of his stubble on her skin, felt his hands clasp around her waist as he pushed her hips back and pressed his hardness against her.

She let out an involuntary whimper. The sound was an admission. A surrender. 

The pursuit - the chase - was over. And it felt so good to have been caught.


End file.
